leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sated Devourer
Every second basic attack will trigger on-hit effects twice. |buy = 1400g (This item cannot be bought) |sell = Cannot sell enchantments. }} Sated Devourer is an upcoming jungle item enchantment in League of Legends. Recipe |cost = 0 |total = 1400 |t1 = |t2= }} }} }} automatically transforms into this item upon reaching 30 Devouring stacks. Notes * This item bears heavy resemblance to , a jungle item from Season 3 that transformed from when it reached 30 stacks. * Unlike and the old , this item does not allow to gain stacks indefinitely. Possible Upgrade for }} Similar Items }} Usage *Sated Devourer's attack counter and empowered effect both occur on-attack, not on-hit. The item will not interact with abilities that apply on-hit effects (e.g ). **Additionally, effects that cause you to attack more than once will only be counted once (i.e. , and ) - you cannot increase the frequency that Phantom Hit will occur. *For all intents and purposes, Phantom Hit is identical to except the "additional bolt" will target the same enemy as your attack target, but is modified to deal no base damage. **Due to dealing no base damage: on-hit abilities with AD ratios will deal no damage too. This affects abilities such as (10% bonus damage and splash damage). *One-use on-hit effects, such as and , remain one-use, as the on-hit effect will be consumed by the initial strike and be unavailable for the second. * "Phantom Hit" will not duplicate his soldier's attacks, but will cause him to perform a damageless attack against his target concurrently his soldier's attack - allowing him to apply on-hit effects. **''This will NOT occur if his target is out of his personal attack range.'' **''The number of soldiers does NOT affect how many times on-hit effects are applied.'' **''The on-hit effects will only occur versus his attack target - they will NOT be applied to all enemies damaged.'' **''For example: Your soldiers are dealing 200 damage per strike, every other strike will also have a 60 damage tick from Sated Devourer (as well as damage from effects such as and .'' *It is important to know the difference between an on-hit effect (which Phantom Hit will apply) and an on-attack effect (which Phantom Hit will not), these effects are listed below. Hide= |-| On-Hit Effects= *Effects that trigger on-hit will trigger 3 times every 2 attacks, affecting abilities such as: ** / (stack generation) ** (stack generation) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack application) ** (stack generation) ** (stack application) ** (bonus damage and healing) ** (stack application) ** (stack application) and Fury generation ** (cooldown reduction) ** (parries both attacks as they hit simultaneously) and (stack generation) ** (bonus damage) ** (bonus damage and healing) ** (stack generation) and (stack generation) ** (stack generation). Note that while theoretically applies twice, the second instance deals no damage. ** (cooldown reduction) ** (stack application) ** (passive damage) ** (stack application) and (bonus damage to target ONLY) ** (stack generation) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack generation) and (bonus damage) ** (stack application/bonus damage) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (stack generation) ** (blocks both attacks as they hit simultaneously) ** (stack generation) ** Fury generation ** Fury generation ** (bonus damage) ** (stack generation) ** (clone attacks) ** (cooldown reduction), (bonus damage) and (bonus damage) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack application) ** (bonus damage) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack application) ** Fury generation ** (stack generation) ** (stack application) ** (stack application) ** (stack application) ** (stack application/bonus damage) ** (healing) ** (bonus damage and knockup) and (stack generation) *The following will trigger when being hit by Phantom Hit: ** (reducing his cooldowns) ** (reflect damage) ** (stack application) ** (healing) and (damage generation) ** (damage generation) ** (stack generation) ** (reflect damage) |-| On-Attack Effects= *Phantom Hit does not cause you to attack twice. Effects that trigger when you attack or whose counters increment when you attack will only apply once per attack, regardless of Phantom Hit. This affects abilities such as: ** ** (splash damage) ** ** (stack decrements) ** ** ** |-| Pending for test= : : Please assist in completing this list. * (Meeps - Damage) * (Flurry - Stack decrements) * (Brutal Strikes - Splash damage) * (Children of the Grave - Clone's attacks) * (Titan's Wrath - Splash damage) * (Visionary - Stack generation) * (Aegis Protection - Stack generation) * (Runic Blade - Bonus damage) * (Ki Strike - Cooldown reduction) * (Burnout - Duration extension) * (Crystal Slash - Cooldown reduction) * (Phoenix - Stack generation) * (Thunder Claws - Splash damage) * (Omen of Death - Clone's attacks) *For effects such as , the game will pro-actively use the champion's empowered attack animation if the attack would trigger the effect due to Phantom Hit - e.g. Aatrox will perform his lunge animation on every 2nd attack (with Phantom Hit). Icons Poacher's Knife (Sated Devourer) item.png|Poacher's Knife Ranger's Trailblazer (Sated Devourer) item.png|Ranger's Trailblazer Skirmisher's Sabre (Sated Devourer) item.png|Skirmisher's Sabre Stalker's Blade (Sated Devourer) item.png|Stalker's Blade Patch history ) }} pl:Nasycony Pożeracz